


Brotherly Love

by pleaseenteryourusernamehere



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8
Genre: F/F, Humor, Jealousy, Lou fucked up bigggggg time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseenteryourusernamehere/pseuds/pleaseenteryourusernamehere
Summary: The first time Lou met Danny Ocean, it wasn't exactly a perfect, "welcome to our crime family" affair.





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Annie's comment on "Tell Her." I'm not sure if this was exactly what you had in mind, I kind of took your idea and ran a marathon with it, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless :)

“Come on, baby, it’s a little funny,” Debbie laughs, nudging Lou as they’re walking down the street, side by side, not hand in hand because they’re not in a fucking movie.

“No it’s not,” Lou says, still sounding embarrassed by the entire ordeal and she shivers, not sure if it’s from the night air or her hurt ego. How was she supposed to know who that guy Debbie had been hanging off of all night was? She had never met-

“You were jealous of my _brother_ , Lou, that’s-” she lets out something that resembles a witch’s cackle and it’s so loud, it breaks the street’s silence, echoing off the buildings “-that’s fucking hilarious. Did you see his face? Oh my God, I thought he was going to vomit.”

“Yeah- _great_ -the first time I meet Danny Ocean and I confuse him with your boy toy of the night.” Lou still sounds sheepish and her hands are shoved down deep in her pockets, feet slamming, nearly stomping like a petulant toddler, on the pavement painfully to distract herself from the memory of two hours earlier but it won’t stop playing through her mind.

<><><><><><><><>

Lou had arrived at the casino and found Debbie hanging off of Danny’s arm, laughing loudly behind a slot machine. She didn’t know it was Danny, she just saw a guy who fit Debbie’s type; unbelievably handsome, nice jawline, devilish smirk, and smoldering eyes. The only thing the guy didn’t have was that aura of danger Debbie seemed to attract-he practically oozed charm and Lou could see their connection on that alone.

When Debbie had seen Lou, she  introduced Danny as William Barrett with a mischievous wink and, looking back now, Lou realizes it was a “use my brother’s alias because most/all casino owners don’t like him” wink. Not a “play nice, I’m planning on fucking his brains out later” wink like Lou had thought.

From the beginning, Lou had been standoffish, seeing him as competition because Debbie was wearing a crop top and pants so tight, they shouldn’t be legal and there was no way Lou was going to let Mr. Nice Jawline take her to his hotel. Not when half of Debbie’s chest was hanging out of that shirt and those jeans fit like a glove.

Mr. Nice Jawline had looked Lou up and down once before turning to Debbie with that handsome smirk, giving her a thumbs up and a “nice job” before sticking his hand out for a shake. She’d begrudgingly shook it, making sure to squeeze harder than necessary, before she stood next to Debbie, almost possessively, and rested her hand on the small of Debbie’s exposed back.

“So how’s your friend doing? That tall, handsome, blue-eyed man?” Debbie had asked about ten minutes later as they sat at the bar, Debbie between the two. She had ignored Lou for those ten minutes, laughing and talking with the guy like they were old friends when Lou knew-thought-that they’d known each other for all of one night.

“He’s married, Debs,” Danny had said, eyeing her like she was going to pounce on the next guy who moved. The use of her nickname had irked Lou, too, because who the _fuck_ was this guy to know Debbie for all of an hour and call her ‘Debs’?

“Oh right…” She had trailed off, before her hand patted his left one, asking, “And you? Still trying out the whole marriage thing?”

 _Now_ , Lou knows they were referencing to Danny’s second rough patch with Tess; her constant suspicions, her distrust, her snooping, her fears, but when he had said, “Not really...I have to find a girl who cares a little less about what I do,” he had sounded like the douchiest guy on the planet. He had sounded like a repeated adulterer who didn’t give a shit about his wife, who was probably back at home with their kids, waiting for him to call goodnight from his “business trip” or whatever men liked to lie about while they were off fucking young, half drunk twenty-somethings on vacation.

He had then turned to her, asking, “So, Debbie tells me you ride a bike?”

Lou had barely hummed in response, taking her shot of vodka so she had something to blame the wince on, other than the way Danny had winked at Debbie. Looking back, she’s somewhat flattered; obviously Danny didn’t _not_ approve of her-he had liked her from the beginning, if that approving “go get ‘em, tiger” wink he’d given Debbie meant anything. But at the bar, when she hadn’t matched his face to his name yet, he had seemed like some sleazebag that was looking for a threesome.

Hell would freeze over and Debbie Ocean would pay for something over fifty dollars with her own money the day that Lou Miller slept with a guy.

“How long have you known Debbie?” Danny had asked, finger trailing around the rim of his crystal glass as he looked between her and his sister, eyes scanning both of them carefully, as if trying to figure out their relationship.

She had-thankfully-swallowed the urge to say “longer than you” and instead responded, “About two years.”

He had muttered something-probably vulgar, because her cheeks had reddened-to Debbie, who had laughed out a shocked “ _Will_!” before she had taken his glass and downed the rest of his whiskey with a childish grin, sticking her tongue out at him in what was a very sibling thing to do, thinking about it now. But at that bar, it seemed like she and Mr. Nice Jawline were sitting so close it would’ve taken one inch and her tongue would’ve been in his mouth.

A couple minutes later, Debbie had slapped away her hand when it began to trail up her thigh and turned back to whatever story Danny was telling about rigging a casino. Lou had thought he was lying; the numbers he was giving were outrageous and she hadn’t heard in detail what had happened with his Destroy Bank’s Hotel Casino Plan, so she couldn’t piece together that it was Danny sitting at the bar. She still thought he was some piece of meat Debbie was eyeing and that he was lying about the entire thing.

But Debbie had believed him, being attentive, asking relevant questions and making snarky remarks, hand never leaving his arm. Lou knew now that they hadn’t seen each other in nearly two years, so Debbie had every right to be hanging onto him like she did. But with Lou completely unaware as to who Will actually was, it seemed like Debbie hardly gave her the time of day and was too enthralled by Mr. Nice Jawline to even turn around half the time.

When he bought their drinks, it only went downhill from there.

He had looked confused when Lou laid down her own cash because he had obviously just put more than enough on the bar for the three of them. _He can’t possibly think buying my drink will woo me, can he?_

“It’s okay, he’s paying for us. He’s got more than enough money.” Debbie had looked her, giddy eyes scanning her blue ones, a similar expression adorning her features. Her hand finally left Will’s arm as it reached to touch Lou, who took it as a good sign. If all it took to upstage Mr. Nice Jawline was buying some drinks, then Debbie was obviously not that interested.

“A friend of Debbie’s shouldn’t have to pay for her own drink.” His ridiculously handsome and charming smile had become incredibly annoying as the night continued and Lou wanted to punch him in the face. “There’s no nice gentleman here to do that for either of you ladies, so I’ll have to fill in...although I’ll warn you that I’m no gentleman.”

His wink, much like Debbie’s from earlier, had been completely misinterpreted. She had seen it as a “come back to my hotel room and I’ll show you I’m no gentlemen” wink, not an “I come from a family of con artists and legitimately commit sin for a living so of course I’m no gentleman” wink.

“Mmm-hmm, I’m sure.” She had said and thinking back, she knows she’ll regret the words until the day that she dies, because she had told Debbie’s _brother_ , “Well, it’ll take more than a couple of shots to get her into your bed and even more for you to make her come, so why don’t you fuck off and I’ll handle the drinks.”

Danny had nearly choked on air and a purely horrified look had crossed his face as he looked at Debbie in shock. Lou, not knowing _what_ she had missed but knowing she had definitely missed something major, felt uneasy, especially with that appalled look Debbie was giving her, looking at her like she had just grown three heads and wings.

Both the Oceans seemed to figure out at the same time who Lou had assumed Danny was, because they met each other’s eyes with incredulous expressions before they burst into laughter, the sound making Lou feel unbelievably unsettled and embarrassed as they continued for nearly an entire minute. At one point, they stopped laughing, but when Debbie had opened her mouth to speak as she wiped away a tear, she’d erupted into another fit of giggles, making Danny join in with her, his hand resting comfortably on her shoulder.

When finally- _finally_ -they had composed themselves enough to speak Danny had said, “It’s nice to know Deb’s not a cheap slut-” a sharp smack on his coat-covered arm “-but I think you’re confused.” He continued, to Lou’s utmost embarrassment, with a grin that looked a little too much like Debbie’s, “I’m Danny Ocean, her older brother.”

<><><><><><><><>

“The first time you met me, I was drunk out of my mind,” Debbie offers for comfort, bringing Lou back to the present as she continues, “God knows what I did that you’ve never shared.”

“You only vomited-I told Danny to-” Lou shudders again, the words from earlier running around in her head. “Why didn’t you tell me he was coming?”

“Well,” the corner of her mouth moves up a little, a small smirk adoring her lips, “According to you, he wasn’t going to with me.”

Lou groans, one hand leaving the warmth of her pocket so it can run over her face as she grumbles, “Dear Jesus, don’t _remind_ me.”

They walk together for a couple more blocks in silence, Debbie’s grin absolutely refusing to leave her face as their feet move in sync down the streets of Vegas, towards the little motel room they were sharing. It’s fairly cold out-the middle of December-but for Lou, anything is cold in comparison to those blistering Australian summers she’d grown up with. Briefly, she wonders if Debbie had come here in December to meet Danny for Christmas because Las Vegas was familiar stomping ground for any and all Oceans. Debbie felt at home in New York City, but she knew every crack and crevice of Vegas unlike anyone Lou had ever met.

“Hey Lou?” Debbie asks, expression way too mischievous for her liking as their motel comes into sight. “How drunk do you think I’d have to be so  _you_ can make me come?”


End file.
